zkasaevaorderfandomcom-20200214-history
Mørkheim
Mørkheim is a Male Sith played by OOC Thane, and is a member of the Zkasaeva Dominion Appearance and Equipment Mørkheim is typically seen wearing metal armor, with a full faced metal helmet, and Twin serrated Beskar gauntlets. Heim does not normally hide his Dark-Side Corruption when he is absent of his helmet, but will do so occasionally, naturally his eyes are White, and is pale skinned, with Corruption his eyes are red, and he has paper-white skin. Heim's hair is black and very short typically, his face has noticeable stubble, and across his face he'd have a scar from a saber during a training incident. Heim's saber is a well created one, the blade is a Red, and Black colored blade. Biography Mørkheim was born on Concord Dawn, to Sith Seafith, and Dar'manda Thane, originally named Oystein Nol, but Titled Mørkheim by Lord Thane, and ordered to be known as Mørkheim by all, and never to be called his birth-name. Mørkheim as a child had always shown the fact that he's more powerful then Thane, and Seafith. Thane vowed, and ordered his subordinates to never reveal who birthed Heim as it'd distract him from studies, and training, Heim grew up isolated, not knowing anybody except Thane, and his Mandalorian followers. Mørkheim in his early teens developed a friendship with a Mandalorian named A'yaoetr, Heim looked at the Mando as a father figure, Thane however, was displeased by this, and put A'yaoetr and Mørkheim into an arena, armed with Vibroswords, Thane ordered the two to fight to the death, A'yaoetr, refused to fight Heim, Heim also refused, Thane then pressed the fact he'd kill them both if they do not fight, A'yaoetr allowed Heim to kill him, Thane was satisfied with his display of cruelty, and then punished Heim for his show of compassion by locking him in a cage for several weeks. Thane Trained Mørkheim to early adulthood (18) and then released him to custody of the Zkasaeva Order, Heim was enthusiastic of the change, and saw this as an opportunity to learn more then his old master could teach him, and saw an opportunity to one day, kill Thane. As a parting gift, Thane gave Mørkheim a beskar shield-gauntlet for "luck". Heim trained with the order for a while before the invasion of Zakuul, focusing mostly on Saber combat. 5-year Interval Mørkheim left the order after the Zakuul invasion with his friends Catosius and Eraxvua. Before they left, Heim stole a Lightsaber parts and crystals, and assembled his saber whilst they were on the run, they soon crash-landed on a planet, which was the temple of Prudentius, and they were stranded there for years. Mørkheim made himself useful, and passed time by collecting metal and making armor, weapons and things of the sort. Sooner or later, they were discovered by Fraevan after they set up a makeshift signal and were helped to get back to the order. Return to Zkasaeva Heim returned, and was welcomed back by Cavlana, and recieved a swift kick to the face from her. after that, Heim decided to go and and gamble a bit, he saw, a Mandalorian playing Pazaak, Heim played a game, for the Mando's Beskar gauntlet, the Mandalorian stupidly accepted the game and lost the game and had to hand the gauntlet over to Heim. Mørkheim then re-outfitted both gauntlets to match, and be bladed at the sides. Mørkheim, before leaving had been an acolyte, and after his return it was decided he would have a final trial, on orders of Kalesath, Kale had Heim fight a Smoke Demon, that took on the form of his greatest fear, his subconscious, made the Demon appear as none other then a disgusting deformed version of Nyreli, Heim, Triumphed over the demon and his fear, and Kalesath, because of his accomplishment, named Heim as his apprentice Trivia * The name Mørkheim is a combination of Norwegian and Icelandic which literally translates to "Darkhall" * Mørkheim's skills are based upon Sith such as Tulak Hord, and other saber-oriented Sith * Mørkheim has a thing for being sarcastic * Mørkheim uses his gauntlets as shields to aid in saber combat, typically to block incoming sabers * More to be added to page later. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Sith Category:Warrior